


Birthday Headcanon // RIVERDALE

by sirenbarnes



Series: Riverdale Imagines/Headcanons [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Riverdale, Sex, riverdale headcanon, riverdale headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Birthday Headcanon // RIVERDALE

Birthday Headcanon: {Riverdale}

**_Send me requests or a headcanon idea._ **

* * *

**Reggie Mantle 1.0 & 2.0:**

[Originally posted by riverdale-slu](https://tmblr.co/Z26qLe2JpRMO2)

 

  * _Reggie sending you a happy birthday text message._
  * _Reggie coming over to your house._
  * _Watching Netflix and cuddling._
  * _Birthday sex._



**Jughead Jones:**

 

  * _Jughead taking you to twilight drive in._
  * _Jughead being disappointed in not being able to get you a present._
  * _Telling him that him being here, and being with him is a present to you._
  * _Jughead telling you how much he loves you._
  * _Having passionate sex on the picinic rug._



**Archie Andrews:**

 

  * _Archie writing you a son, which ends up being your present._
  * _Archie being extremely romantic._
  * _Going to pop’s for milkshakes._
  * Having passionate sex.



**Veronica Lodge:**

 

  * _Veronica texting you an extremely long happy birthday text._
  * _Taking you on a shopping spree._
  * _Veronica getting you a lot of gifts._
  * _Veronica being extremely excited_
  * _Going on a lunch date._
  * _Much to her mother’s dismay, Veronica throws a birthday party for you._



**Betty Cooper:**

 

  * _Betty coming over to your house to wish you a happy birthday._
  * _Betty giving you a birthday present._
  * _With the help of Veronica, Betty throws you a birthday party at her house._
  * _Betty making you a birthday cake._



**Cheryl Blossom:**

 

  * _Cheryl taking you on a shopping spree._
  * _Getting your nails done._
  * _Having a lunch date._
  * _Cheryl throwing you the biggest and best birthday party_.
  * _Cheryl getting you a necklace._



 

**Fp Jones:**

 

  * _Waking up to him kissing your neck._
  * _“Happy birthday,baby.”_
  * _Morning sex._
  * _Having a chill birthday._
  * _Having a movie marathon._
  * _Having a lot of sex._




End file.
